


us against the sunrise (oneus snippet collection)

by suheafoams



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amusement Parks, Body Worship, CEO AU, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, basically a place to keep track of my oneus snippets, gisaeng AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: an ongoing collection of drabbles for oneus(seodo heavy, seoho centric, check chapter titles / tags)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 51
Kudos: 229





	1. seodo fake dating (rich boy geonhak x artist seoho)

**Author's Note:**

> ^^'' 
> 
> 11.30.20 note: haven't updated this in a while so i revamped a bit , there's more than just seodo in here now HAHAHA , check for pairings in the chapter titles and "topics" so you know what you want to read! 
> 
> happy reading (hopefully! :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake dating w richboi!geonhak n artist!seoho (ft. a youngjo who spills the Important tea) 

Youngjo doesn’t react the way Seoho expects him to when Seoho and Geonhak tell him they’re dating. 

They’re not _actually_ dating, but Geonhak’s parents have been more persistent than usual about getting Geonhak settled down with one of the wealthy daughters of corporate owners within their social business circle, and it was a no brainer to fulfill Geonhak’s simple request when he’d offered Seoho a practically-guaranteed solo show at an esteemed gallery run by his friend and well known curator, Kim Hongjoong. Some people would find it unethical to take advantage of connections like this, but Seoho knows the quality of his work is solid, and in an industry driven more by who you know rather than what you’re capable of, he’s going to utilize all the help as he can get until the rest of the world sees his potential, too, before he worries about what’s right or wrong. 

And as much as he and Geonhak “fight,” none of their jabs at each other are genuinely vicious. It’s just become a comfortable habit for Seoho to pick at some flaw of Geonhak’s that he knows doesn’t actually bother Geonhak and watch the much anticipated reaction of Geonhak stopping whatever it is he’s doing to stand up and act like he’s mad enough to beat Seoho up. Geonhak’s physical retaliation is never so much retaliation as it is a half-hearted reminder for Seoho to _behave_ , because he always uses less than a tenth of his actual strength and ends up tickling Seoho’s sides until Seoho’s squeakily begging for mercy and forgiveness. 

At their cores, however, their personalities are compatible enough that this arrangement is more pleasure than pain, because all Seoho has to do is smile and pretend to care a bit more about Geonhak than he already does in front of Geonhak’s stuffy but kindhearted parents, and in return, he gets delicious meals from fancy restaurants, nice clothes, and most importantly, a much needed career boost. 

They agree to keep the act up in front of their friends, too, so that there are no holes in their lie in case anyone from their group runs into Geonhak’s parents, since Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Dongju like to wreak havoc for utterly no reason and Youngjo can’t lie to save his life. 

Knowing that Youngjo can’t hide anything he’s thinking makes it troubling, though, when he reacts differently from the other three had in response to their announcement about their (fake) relationship, looking in between Seoho and Geonhak with what seems to be newfound understanding as if he’s been given the answer to a particularly hard riddle. 

“That makes a lot of sense,” Youngjo says, eventually, after a beat of silence, and Seoho can feel Geonhak tense up next to him. 

“What is that supposed to—” 

Geonhak interrupts before Seoho can finish his question, bumping Seoho out of the way by the hip before he says, “I think your break’s already over, Youngjo, I see your coworker waving at you in the window, you should probably go back inside now. Enjoy the cake I brought you from your favorite, _very_ expensive bakery, okay—” 

“Geonhak’s been nursing a heart boner for you since, like, college,” Youngjo slips in, like it’s a casual piece of information, and it’s _supposed_ to be, because he has no idea Seoho and Geonhak are playing pretend at love, that Seoho and Geonhak have never actually discussed the weird tension between them Seoho likes to believe is one-sided on his part. Seoho feels numb as he vaguely registers Geonhak sighing loudly next to him. “Well, I guess a regular boner, too. There’s a reason he crawls all over you like that every time you piss him off, and it’s definitely not because he’s mad—” 

Geonhak reaches over to pinch Youngjo in an attempt to shut him up, but Youngjo’s already said enough to make Seoho question everything about his friendship with Geonhak, as well as force him to acknowledge the fact that he’d let himself indulge in six years’ worth of bickering for no reason other than to make Geonhak pay undivided attention to him. 


	2. seodo hybrids au (cat seoho x puppy geonhak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seoho reflects on his feelings towards the rain

Seoho doesn’t particularly like or dislike rainy days. They don’t bother him the way they used to when he was younger, stirring up unhappy memories of freezing nights huddling for limited warmth behind dumpsters or in the damp grasses of the woods. Even if the rain stopped, he’d stay soaked for  _ hours,  _ shaking both because of the cold and because he was fearful of running into bigger, scarier animals who he was no match for. 

When he’d first come to the hybrid shelter, no one had wanted to befriend the scrawny, newcomer kitten who’d hissed at everything and everyone, and Seoho hadn’t wanted their attention either, satisfied enough with just some hot milk and tuna in his little, isolated corner. He’d remained mostly indifferent to the one persistent puppy boy who kept trying to get Seoho’s attention by nudging his toys and snacks towards Seoho even though Seoho didn’t  _ want  _ dog treats, didn’t  _ want  _ to play silly puppy games. 

No amount of teeth baring or clawing was intimidating enough for Geonhak, however, and he’d always return half an hour later to see if Seoho had calmed down enough to want to play with him, possibly. On the days he felt generous, Seoho would toss Geonhak’s bone as far as he could, hoping that Geonhak would never find the bone and consequently never bother him again. It never quite worked, for Geonhak was a puppy with one redeeming quality: his great sense of smell, and he’d always bounce back triumphantly with the retrieved bone, hoping that Seoho would play one more round of fetch with him. 

Then the first storm since Seoho’s rescue had happened, and the sound of rain and thunder had him bolting for the darkest, safest place he could find, and he’d eventually settled in the back of a storage closet with lots of dry cardboard boxes and soap refill bottles, refusing to come out even when he heard the coaxing voices of other hybrid children and the shelter director. 

Geonhak had been the one to push his way into the closet, licking at Seoho’s fur in all the wrong directions and yipping noisily in gentle concern until Seoho’s panic was almost entirely replaced by irritation, which was when he’d told Geonhak to get off of him if he didn’t want cat claws permanently stuck in his fur and flesh. 

Seoho had been ushered out into the main dining room, plopped onto one of the chairs by the soft spoken shelter director even if he was tall enough to climb up by himself, before a plate of pudding was set in front of him as a treat for being a  _ brave, good _ kitty. Once Seoho had gathered the nerve to try a spoonful of it, he’d discovered that it was delicate in texture and sweet in taste, and he’d carefully finished the rest while Geonhak lingered next to him, pawing mildly at Seoho’s knee and apologizing for messing up his pretty fur. Seoho hadn’t offered a verbal reply, just shoved the last spoonful of pudding into Geonhak’s mouth so Geonhak would stop tripping over his words and sit  _ still _ . 

The next time it had rained, Seoho hadn’t noticed it quickly enough to get scared, but Geonhak had instantly made himself at home where Seoho was napping, inching closer until he was practically resting his head against Seoho’s stomach. He’d sleepily mumbled that he was going to make sure nothing happened to Seoho, so Seoho didn’t need to hide in closets anymore where everyone would have trouble comforting him. 

“The rain won’t hurt you, because I’m here,” Geonhak had added, after a brief pause, and... 

And well, Seoho hadn’t been _too_ against Geonhak snuggling so close. Geonhak was nice even if he was a little noisy, and there was something about his presence that made Seoho feel safe, so Seoho had simply grabbed a fistful of Geonhak’s chunky sweater and let himself fall asleep, purring involuntarily at the breathing fur blanket keeping him toasty warm. 

Perhaps that was the moment Geonhak had stolen the first piece of Seoho’s heart, because he’d grappled for Seoho’s attention out of unconditional affection towards a kitten no one else wanted to protect or bother fixing. 

Even now, fifteen years later, the memories remain vivid in Seoho’s mind, and they essentially mark the start of when he began to stop fearing the sound of rainfall and started to breathe a little easier even if he heard thunder or saw flashes of lightning, because he had a tornado of a puppy snoring softly next to him, ready to wake at any moment and fight off the monsters plaguing Seoho whether they were real or imaginary. 

Seoho may not love the rain, for he’s never liked getting wet even if it’s only at the tips of his ears and the ends of his whiskers, but he still appreciates it because rain has remained a significant reoccurrence throughout his entire life: being rescued out of disintegrating cardboard boxes as a kitten, feeling attachment and trust towards another living being for the first time, and first kisses with Geonhak back when they were nineteen and still figuring out what they meant to each other. 

“What are you thinking about?” Geonhak asks, setting a cat-shaped mug filled with freshly made coffee in front of Seoho. He’s got a matching mug of his own with hot chocolate in his other hand, although it’s dog-shaped for obvious reasons, and he follows the direction of Seoho’s gaze to look out the window, too, which is already covered in raindrops that race downward against each other despite the rain only just starting. 

“That I might like the rain, after all,” Seoho says, purring contentedly when he takes a sip of his coffee and it’s the perfect temperature. Growing up has its bumps and setbacks, naturally, but time with Geonhak always reminds Seoho to find joy in the simplicity of a quiet, peaceful morning in the company of his loved one. 

“Because you’re inside, for once?” Geonhak teases. “Your tail fur gets all frizzled whenever you get caught in a downpour and you always look so angry because of it.” 

“No,” Seoho says, and when Geonhak smiles at him like that, inquisitive and bright and so very  _ pretty _ , Seoho’s reminded that Geonhak’s always been the light that keeps shining on him even when Seoho wants to retreat into the dark. “Because the rain brought you to me.” 


	3. seodo (implied body worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak’s only flaw, in Seoho’s opinion, is how patient he is.

Geonhak’s only flaw, in Seoho’s opinion, is how patient he is. Geonhak gets worked up when they’re bickering, sure, goes a little heated in trivial arguments, but otherwise he’s got enough composure to fill an entire ocean and more, a seasoned expert at waiting long enough until Seoho’s guard is down before he takes what he’s been seeking out all along.

In other words, Geonhak’s great at drawing things out, even when Seoho’s curling demanding fingers around his neck and warning him to  _ hurry up,  _ and that quiet, nearly lethal persistence always manages to make Seoho even more on edge than he is by default. Given any chance, Geonhak will always prefer to break Seoho down as slow as he possibly can, then pull him apart piece by piece, before he gently, painstakingly puts Seoho back together just to shatter him all over again.

So Seoho knows there’s nothing good waiting for him when Geonhak lets his thumb settle at Seoho’s hip bone meaningfully, hands travelling at a pace far too slow considering how much Seoho’s body already feels set alight.

“What,” Seoho asks, knowing Geonhak wants to say something. He should have paid closer attention to the way Geonhak’s gaze had wandered more frequently than usual during dinner, should have put up better defenses when Geonhak pulled him closer in by the waist to ask a seemingly innocent question about what groceries they needed to stock up on over the weekend. 

Geonhak smiles up at him, but not before leaving a few wet kisses down Seoho’s stomach, and Seoho scrunches his nose, already wary. 

“Am I allowed to take my time today?” Geonhak asks. 

Seoho narrows his eyes. “Can I say no?” 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t,” Geonhak says, “since I’d planned on giving  _ plenty _ of attention to every square inch of you today.” 

“Overkill,” Seoho replies, like he’s annoyed by it, before he pretends to sigh in displeasure and accept defeat, even though both of them know very well that Seoho suffers no losses by receiving Geonhak’s undivided attention for hours on end. “Well, I guess I can’t stop you.” 

“It’s cute that you still pretend to hate me going slow,” Geonhak says, mildly, hook his fingers over Seoho’s waistband, and Seoho briefly remembers telling Geonhak to shut  _ up  _ before his vision clouds over. 


	4. seodo gods AU (god of love seoho x god of war geonhak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gods in love and at war 
> 
> (dark god of love seoho x a flirty god of war geonhak who changes up his look to try and woo seoho~)

When Hwanwoong cautiously knocks on the doorway of Seoho’s private study and alerts Seoho to the arrival of an “important” visitor, Seoho doesn't think much of it. 

All sorts of visitors make an appearance to the palace where the God of Love resides, including highly esteemed gods and goddesses as well as the rarest creatures who have only been spotted in nearby lands a handful of times at best. They come to seek comfort and potential solutions to their concerns about love, as all living beings are silly enough to chase after such a volatile thing as least once, and Seoho is expected to give advice and blessings in return. 

He could be difficult and tell Hwanwoong to send the visitor away, but Hwanwoong has been with Seoho long enough to know who can be handled by the demigods, who are eager to work longer hours to prove themselves to Seoho, and who can only be handled by Seoho, the God of Love himself. If it weren’t a situation Hwanwoong was bewildered by, he wouldn’t have so easily come to Seoho’s private study and disturbed Seoho’s time alone. 

So Seoho runs a hand through his dark, wavy curls, still dripping fuschia-tinted water drops from the natural herb soak he’d indulged in earlier, and pulls on the outermost layer of his black silk robes, rose thorn print visible on the fabric only in certain angles of light, before he steps out of the room to attend to whoever has proven audacious enough to visit him before noon. 

Upon entering the main court, Seoho’s cursory first glance only has him registering short, black hair and a broad silhouette in an all black outfit, and he expects the visitor to offer their own introduction before he takes the effort to extend any formalities. 

Then Seoho notices the odd...tingling sensation on his skin that occurs whenever  _ that _ particular god is around, and he takes another look at the stranger only to realize it isn’t a stranger, at all, not when those half-lidded, playful eyes are so unfortunately familiar to him. Only one man’s distinct features, both devilishly sharp and soft, plague Seoho’s otherwise lousy memory when he’s trying to sleep at night, and during the day, Seoho likes to pretend that such a man doesn’t exist. 

“What did you do,” Seoho asks, and Geonhak grins lazily at him as Seoho makes an ambiguous gesture towards Geonhak’s changed appearance. Geonhak takes a step towards him, and Seoho takes one step back. 

With his golden, longer locks trimmed and colored into a rich obsidian tone, Geonhak has shed his youthful, bright aura that used to make everyone coo at him and conveniently look past the fact that he was hardly innocent or well behaved, especially considering he was the God of War. Seoho is really the only one who’s seen what Geonhak’s like when that superficial mask of cordiality comes off, but even so, he’s not sure how he feels about a Geonhak who’s dressed in such dark tones instead of his usual ivory and pastels, looking every bit like he belongs in Seoho’s dark, inky palace. 

“Thought it would be nice to have a little bit of a change,” Geonhak says, then turns his attention to Hwanwoong, who’s remained at a distance from them ever since Seoho entered the room. “Thanks for dragging Seoho out of his cave for me, Hwanwoong. Would you mind if we...” 

Seoho narrows his eyes, belatedly realizing what Geonhak has done, and Hwanwoong bows, making himself scarce before Seoho can order him to stay. 

“Now that we’re alone, I can ask the more important questions,” Geonhak says, tugging lightly on Seoho’s robe, then decidedly wrapping his arm around Seoho’s waist to pull them closer to each other when Seoho doesn’t make a move to do it himself. “Do you like it?” 

“Like what?” Seoho asks, keeping his mouth in a flat line. The only reason he doesn't push Geonhak away is because Geonhak is warm, that’s all. “Just because I slept with you a few times _ — _ ” 

“Don’t bully me,” Geonhak says, fluttering his eyelashes, and Seoho feels like he’s been trapped in honey, floored by how a god with a voice that deep manages to sound so obnoxiously sweet when he’s trying his best to get his way. “Will you spend more time with me now that I match your palace decor and fashion aesthetic?” 

“ _ No, _ ” Seoho says. He reaches out to card his fingers through Geonhak’s hair briefly, before he withdraws his hand and wipes the slight smile he can feel pulling at his lips off of his face. The truth is, he’s  _ very _ weak to Geonhak right now, even if he’s pretending to be unaffected. “You’re ridiculous. What made you think this was a good idea?” 

“Do you remember what you said to me last time?” Geonhak asks, and Seoho rolls his eyes at the reminder of their last interaction. A night spent together had left Geonhak unnecessarily persistent about getting Seoho to define their relationship, and Seoho had never… still doesn’t want to acknowledge that he cares just as much about Geonhak as Geonhak cares about him, because his own emotions are a headache even if he deals with an entire kingdom’s worth every single day. 

“No, I remember nothing,” Seoho says purposefully, to make a  _ point _ , but the point doesn’t reach its target, because Geonhak’s smiling at him in a way that makes Seoho want to crawl out of his skin and escape. 

“You said all’s fair in love and war,” Geonhak says, leaning in to nuzzle at the side of Seoho’s cheek. “So I took that to heart, and made my first move.” 


	5. seodo gisaeng AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d paused briefly, looking up and making coincidental eye contact with Geonhak before Geonhak had instantly recognized those eyes, dark maroon makeup doing nothing to hide their owner’s identity when he’s long committed the shape and crescent curl of those eyes permanently to his memory. 
> 
> Not a she at all, but a Seoho who was almost unrecognizable in a plethora of vivid colors, variety of fabrics, and stunning hairpins of the most intricate designs. Unlike the other gisaengs with their bright pastels and saturated neons, he’d been adorned in dark plums and blackened cherry reds, colors matching his personal sartorial choices so closely that it had only solidified Geonhak’s belief he’d truly seen Seoho even if it was only for a moment. 

Geonhak enters Seoho’s personal quarters while his childhood friend’s in the middle of changing, years of familiarity between their households leaving Geonhak free to come and go as he pleases, maids and helpers hardly batting an eyelash at his arrival except for a few of the younger ones who find him pretty and stare a tad bit longer than they should. He usually offers a sweet smile in their direction before they’re scattering, embarrassed to have been seen through so easily, but Geonhak barely registers the reactions because he’s more preoccupied with holding the attention of a certain  _ someone  _ who’s currently chosen to ignore Geonhak’s presence. 

Geonhak quietly observes the delicate line that runs from Seoho’s neck to the bottom of his spine before Seoho’s pulling his clothes fully on and the expanse of pale skin is covered by black brocade fabric, detailed with silver-red threads. The long, flowy sleeves of the underlayer of his outfit are black as well, and Geonhak considers hiding all of Seoho’s dark clothing at some point so that Seoho’s forced to wear the brightly-colored outfits that Geonhak gifts him every year for his birthday, since those outfits hardly ever see the light of day unless Seoho’s feeling particularly generous. 

“A knock would have sufficed even if you didn’t wait for permission,” Seoho eventually says, offering Geonhak a brief glance. “Unless you specifically wanted to frighten me to death.” 

He never has much of a reaction even if he’s startled, but Geonhak can tell Seoho’s unnerved because he’s not looking Geonhak in the eye, and there’s none of the usual playful lilt in his voice that means he’s got a teasing remark waiting on the tip of his tongue. A rare exhibit, considering Seoho isn’t the type to get nervous. If it were anyone other than Geonhak, though, they might have a hard time picking up on Seoho’s restlessness because he conceals it well in front of people who don’t know him very intimately. 

“When have you ever knocked while barging into my quarters?” Geonhak asks, smiling. “Has something changed, that it matters now?” 

“Not really,” Seoho says, dismissive. “Why are you here?” 

Geonhak licks his lips contemplatively as he considers how to ease into the subject. Seoho has a tendency to avoid whatever conversations he finds troublesome, and Geonhak would keep quiet about what he knows if he wasn’t so concerned over Seoho’s potential injury and the fact that he’ll most likely hide it and leave it untreated to keep his secrets safe. “How’s the burn?” 

Ever so slightly, Seoho freezes, then looks over at Geonhak with narrowed eyes. “What burn?” 

Geonhak walks over to Seoho and ignores Seoho’s protests as he gently pulls at the sleeve of Seoho’s left arm until he finds what he’s looking for: an angry, red welt that corroborates his memories of last night. 

He’d gotten dragged along to a famous gisaeng house by his overeager friends, thoroughly uninterested in any of the gisaengs who had tried to lure him into conversation until the doors to the room opposite of them slid open to reveal mayhem: political officials panicking at a table with the plates and teapots overturned while a gisaeng silently left the room, other gisaengs rushing to her side in concern over what seemed to be a burn she’d suffered. 

She’d paused briefly, looking up and making coincidental eye contact with Geonhak before Geonhak had instantly recognized those eyes, dark maroon makeup doing nothing to hide their owner’s identity when he’s long committed the shape and crescent curl of those eyes permanently to his memory. 

Not a she at all, but a Seoho who was almost unrecognizable in a plethora of vivid colors, variety of fabrics, and stunning hairpins of the most intricate designs. Unlike the other gisaengs with their bright pastels and saturated neons, he’d been adorned in dark plums and blackened cherry reds, colors matching his personal sartorial choices so closely that it had only solidified Geonhak’s belief he’d truly seen Seoho even if it was only for a moment. 

Geonhak hadn’t been so much shocked as he’d been mesmerized at the unexpected side of a friend who he thought kept no secrets from him, and had remained lost in his thoughts even after Seoho had long gone and his friends were asking what was making him so absentminded. 

“You’re mistaken,” Seoho says, brushing Geonhak off. “I got this from—” 

“From a man in power who tried to hurt you,” Geonhak says. When they’re this close to each other, he can see a smudge of black in Seoho’s waterline that hasn't been completely washed out, as well as the straight, lighter brown lashes along Seoho’s eyelids every time he blinks. There’s a stray lock of hair that hadn’t made its way into Seoho’s half ponytail, and Geonhak tucks it behind Seoho’s ear to get it out of his face, then lets his fingers drag lightly through the section of hair that’s been let down. “I’d have to be blind to not recognize you, don’t you think?” 

“Nobody else noticed,” Seoho says, with a frown, shoulders relaxing as he gives up denial. He hasn’t brushed Geonhak’s touch off, and that, in Geonhak’s opinion, is a small step towards victory. “Why you, of all people?” 

Even if Seoho still refuses to look at Geonhak for more than a second, he’ll probably let Geonhak treat his wound if Geonhak asks him nicely enough. 

“Who else but me?” Geonhak asks. “When I’m the one who’s always paid the most attention to you?” 


	6. seodo ceo AU (ft. jealous seoho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seoho gets a little jealous

Geonhak smiles as he lets Seoho drag him out of the company event into the dimly lit rose garden where half the lamps are flickering or have already gone out. It’s a little chilly since they’ve left their thicker overcoats inside, but Geonhak has no doubt that Seoho will warm him up soon enough. 

“You’re not usually this worked up,” Geonhak points out, when Seoho finds a hidden corner and pushes him against a brick wall. Seoho doesn’t say anything back, just nuzzles at the side of Geonhak’s neck before Geonhak feels teeth graze across a particularly sensitive spot. “Seoho. No  _ marks.”  _

“Why not?” Seoho mumbles against Geonhak’s skin, pulling away to give Geonhak a mildly spiteful look. “You don’t want those girls to know we’re together?” 

“From the moment they saw you, they knew,” Geonhak says with a breathy chuckle. The girls had been a little flirtatious, sure, but nothing too extreme, and they’d given each other thoughtful looks of realization as soon as they’d seen Seoho curl possessive fingers around Geonhak’s suited waist. Geonhak had been surprised by the rare occurrence of Seoho’s jealousy, but not bothered, and he’d rubbed his thumb across Seoho’s hand affectionately when Seoho had attempted to pull away a few minutes later to resume a more composed attitude. “What if they were just networking?” 

Seoho nips at Geonhak’s ear, unforgiving even as his teeth catch on the jewelry. It’s a good thing all of Geonhak’s piercings are healed or else they’d be collateral damage in the wake of Seoho’s territorial recklessness. 

“They weren’t,” Seoho says petulantly. He stares at Geonhak’s collar for a moment, gaze clouding over visibly, and Geonhak’s insides feel hotter than the sun, just like they do every other time he’s reminded of how much Seoho always wants him, even if he prefers not to express it to Geonhak openly. Then Seoho’s pulling at Geonhak’s tie to loosen it and fiddling with the buttons of Geonhak’s shirt, and what little remains of Geonhak’s self preservation finally kicks in as he remembers where they are. 

“There’s no way I’m going to be presentable after you’re done with me,” Geonhak says, though he doesn’t move his palm away from where it’s fitted against the curve of Seoho’s hip. “I’m also not going to be able to walk back in there with a mauled neck and keep even a shred of my dignity.”

“How unfortunate,” Seoho says, but he releases his grip on Geonhak’s tie and curls his fingers into the material of Geonhak’s dress shirt as he drops his head into the crook of Geonhak’s neck. “...Do you have any more clients to talk to?” 

“Why?” Geonhak asks teasingly. “You wanna leave early and come home with me?” 

“Shut up,” Seoho warns. He always bristles at questions like this one, but he never says  _ no.  _ “I’ll bite a chunk out of your neck.” 

“Violent,” Geonhak says, scrunching his nose before he continues with, “If you behave now and let me go inside to retrieve our things and gracefully excuse ourselves, though, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home.” 

Seoho looks adorably conflicted between doing as he pleases right now or resisting his desperation for a bit in order to reap bigger benefits in the long run, and Geonhak appeases him with a kiss on the mouth, even if it’s a chaste, neat one that makes Seoho lean into him for more when Geonhak pulls away. 

“I’ll be right back,” Geonhak says. “Wait here, okay?” 

“Whatever,” Seoho says. He’s still staring a little too keenly even as he smooths out Geonhak’s clothes, and as soon as Seoho’s done with his attempts at damage control, Geonhak makes his way inside before he breaks his own rules and lets Seoho have his way with him right then and there. 


	7. seodo domestic shenanigans (snake!seoho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short bf shenanigans, snake!seoho is clingy

Geonhak doesn't even flinch when icy fingers slide onto the nape of his neck. He knows those hands, finds familiarity in the smooth, glass-like pebbling of scales scattered across human skin, and he knows the cold blooded owner of those hands even better. “Can I help you?” 

“I am just  _ sssssso _ cold,” Seoho drawls, making himself even more comfortable as he pulls Geonhak into a back hug. “But now I’m toasty.” 

“I brought you an extra sweater so that you wouldn’t steal the one I’m wearing,” Geonhak says. “And yet, you still cling.” 

“My personal furnace,” Seoho says. “Did I ever tell you it’s cute how you talk more like a snake than I do?” 

Geonhak narrows his eyes. “Are you making fun of my lisp?”

“I never make fun of you, my th-oft th-weater dealer,” Seoho says, snuggling closer, and Geonhak swats at his boyfriend in irritation when he feels the tip of a forked tongue flick playfully at the shell of his ear. 


	8. seodo catboys (seoho's kneading habit ♥)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy kitty boys

Among their members, Seoho is the  _ least _ like a cat. He doesn’t have much of a reaction to catnip, doesn’t bat an eyelash even when there’s a red laser dot bouncing around on the white walls of their dorm courtesy of Dongju trying to cause trouble, and he actually  _ likes _ the scent of lemon while everyone else’s tails puff up at the mere hint of citrus in the air. 

The swatting thing Seoho does whenever someone touches him carelessly...well, Geonhak is pretty sure that’s just a definitive trait of Seoho’s personality, nothing to do with the fact that he’s a cat. 

After all, most kitties will purr at generous pets as long as they’re given gently and not too abruptly, as displayed by even Hwanwoong and Dongju losing all their ferocity as soon as fingers are smoothing down the soft fur in between their ears. Seoho is far less temperamental than those two, but he’ll brush off unwanted touches even when he’s in the best of moods, will lift Geonhak’s hands and put them back on Geonhak’s own thighs even while he’s in the middle of twisting Youngjo’s poor brain into a pretzel with subtly worded insults that no one else besides Geonhak can keep up with speed-wise. 

However, there is  _ one _ cat-like trait exclusive to Seoho that he hasn’t managed to shake off, and compared to all the distinctive cat traits possessed by the other members, Geonhak finds Seoho’s habit the cutest. Geonhak isn’t biased...not at all. 

Seoho is, currently, only a few seconds into a personal deep dive on the appeal of the weird fictional podcast he’s gotten interested in before he’s curling his fingers into the thick material of Geonhak’s hoodie, twisting the fabric and  _ kneading _ as he continues chattering excitedly with his face only a few inches away from Geonhak’s. __

Seoho only does that when he’s totally and completely comfortable as well as  _ happy _ , which is a combination that’s hard to come by because Seoho is never truly comfortable unless he’s at home and left to his own devices. He laughs a lot and giggles at practically everything, but that’s not so much a sign of his joy as it is his reflexive reaction to even the things that don’t always amuse him. Geonhak has known Seoho long enough to figure out the differences between his laughs, subtle as those differences are to strangers, and he can tell just by the way Seoho breathes into a laugh whether Seoho is upset, nervous, or considering what prank to pull next to effectively make Dongju scream. 

Right now, though, Seoho’s doing the little giggle that he makes whenever he kisses Geonhak, the one that means he’s very content and not paying attention to his image at all, and that pleasant, warmth filled laugh paired with him making faux-dough out of Geonhak’s clothes is more than enough to make Geonhak let out an ill timed chuckle at how cute his boyfriend is. 

“What is it?” Seoho asks, pausing in the middle of his previous sentence and abandoning it to figure out why Geonhak isn’t paying full attention to his words. 

“Nothing,” Geonhak says, still smiling. “I just like you.” 

Seoho’s eyebrows raise adorably in surprise before he looks down between them, and then he promptly lets go of Geonhak the moment he realizes he’s been kneading at Geonhak’s sweatshirt. 

“I’m leaving,” he says, pushing himself up with his palms flat against Geonhak’s chest, but Geonhak quickly pulls him back so that Seoho can’t actually leave. 

“It’s okay to treat me like bread, I won’t be offended,” Geonhak jokes, and Seoho wrinkles his nose at him, ears flattening. “Tell me more about your niche podcast, Seoho.” 

Geonhak thinks that Seoho isn’t truly upset, considering the way Seoho only narrows his eyes when Geonhak’s tail wraps around his thigh and doesn’t push it away. This assessment is quickly proven to be correct when Seoho settles back into Geonhak, fingers curling once again into the cotton of Geonhak’s hoodie and remaining still for the time being as he begins talking again, a pink flush still lingering on the tips of his ears. 


	9. seodo sharkkitty!seoho x kitty!geonhak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (geonhak wants cuddles but his shark kitten bf won't get out of the pool)

“You’ve spent…” Geonhak checks his watch, then pulls back from the edge of the pool when a nonverbal Seoho attempts to splash him with his caudal fin. No matter what form, his shark kitten boyfriend remains mischievous and simply comes up with new antics to stress Geonhak out. “...four hours in the pool. This is the first day off we’ve had in a while and you’re going to just lurk underwater?” 

Seoho makes a spiteful gurgling noise, blinking his golden orange eyes at Geonhak in a way that probably means _yes, and?_

“Don’t give me that look,” Geonhak says. He scrunches his nose, whiskers twitching slightly. If Seoho manages to get coaxed out of the water, Geonhak’s going to make him shower off the strong scent of chlorine first. “I want cuddles. Come out~” 

Seoho narrows his eyes, retreating farther out into the middle of the pool, shaking his head. He gets unbelievably difficult when he’s fully shifted, forgoing food or sleep if it allows him more time in the water. 

Ears flattened, Geonhak says, “Don’t wanna come out? You’re going to make me spend a whole day without cuddles?”

With some effort, Seoho makes an irritated, watery _mrow_ before sinking and completely disappearing under the surface of the water, and he stays there long enough that Geonhak thinks Seoho’s gotten upset, or something, and is throwing a tantrum to get his way. 

After waiting for a bit, Geonhak sighs and turns, about to stand up and head back inside to see whether he should catch up on more emails—

Then an arm wraps around his waist and yanks him back so that Geonhak falls into the pool. If he was just landing on the surface with his own body, it would hurt, but his impact is softened by Seoho holding onto him as they fall, and even while he’s spluttering in the water, Geonhak can hear Seoho’s laughter ringing throughout the air. 

“Seoho,” Geonhak says venomously as soon as his head’s above water again. “What the fuck.” 

Seoho grins unapologetically at him, having shifted into the same form as Geonhak. His ears are orange now, and his eyes are back to their usual brown, smooth fins replaced with human limbs. “Hahaha. You said you wanted cuddles!” 

“I wanted dry, comfortable, on the couch, drinking hot cocoa cuddles,” Geonhak says. “Not this. You’re so _annoying—_ ”

“I’ll dry you off later,” Seoho says, wrapping his arms around Geonhak’s neck once he’s pulled them closer to the ladder leading out of the pool. The back of Geonhak’s thighs hit metal, but he’s not paying much attention to that because Seoho is running a hand through Geonhak’s hair and kissing him on the mouth. “Didn’t you want me to be more spontaneous?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Geonhak says, breathlessly, and tries his best to ignore the way Seoho’s eyes go extra bright staring at him. “Why do I put up with you? Also, my poor _watch._ ” 

“It’s waterproof! No worries! I double checked when I bought it for you,” Seoho says happily, before he looks down and makes a low whistle that has Geonhak wanting to headbutt him. “Wow. I get why people are into the wet white t-shirt thing, now.” 

“Shut _up_ ,” Geonhak says, shoving Seoho’s shoulder even as his tail wraps around Seoho’s waist and his cheeks burn up. “I’m leaving.” 

“Aw, don’t go,” Seoho says. “Though the view would be nice— _owwwww_!” 

Both of them have red ears now, except Geonhak is embarrassed and Seoho just got his ears pinched as punishment for being an ass. “Are you going to behave now?” Geonhak asks. “Or do you want to end up on the bottom of the pool like a diving ring?” 

“I’ll behave,” Seoho says dutifully, rubbing at his ears. “Sorry for getting you soaked. Do you wanna go inside?” 

“We can stay a little longer if you want,” Geonhak offers, eventually. Seoho doesn’t get to spend a lot of time in the water even though he loves it so much, and Geonhak doesn’t _really_ mind it if they’re already together, like this. 

Seoho smiles at him, warm and soft and affectionate. Geonhak’s heart stutters and twists in so many ways because of Seoho, who gets himself in trouble more often than not and always makes Geonhak worry, but having Seoho beam directly at him with nothing but adoration is… 

“Geonhakkie,” Seoho says, before clacking his teeth like the absolute weirdo he is, “I love you so much I think I’ll have to eat you.” 

“Please don’t,” Geonhak says with a laugh, slightly relieved when Seoho settles for a kiss on the cheek. 


	10. xiho catboys! cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongju wants seoho cuddles.

With nearly everyone in the group, cuddles are easily obtained, even given unprompted to Dongju sometimes if he’s within arm’s reach. (Or tail’s reach.) 

The exception is Seoho. 

Seoho does not give cuddles unprompted. Seoho does not give cuddles prompted, either, and he only really tolerates backhugs for as long as it takes him to wriggle away and out of them with an evasive giggle and deflecting hands. 

Hwanwoong has mentioned before that it’s probably something to do with the idea of casual, _idle_ affection, affection that doesn’t fall under necessary concern or some structured _need_ for human warmth. Seoho’s cardboard box of emotional safety only requires the knowledge that his members are safe and healthy, and not much physical touch beyond a skittish curling of his tail around Keonhee’s waist or a hand on Geonhak’s chest when the strongest kitten of the bunch gets too close. 

So Dongju resorts to methods he knows best. 

“I’m _cold_ ,” he stage-whispers to Hwanwoong, who merely stifles a laugh because he knows exactly what Dongju is doing. Knows that Dongju has plenty of heat packs in the pockets of his new lilac parka, and that Dongju had purposefully worn the hairclips Seoho likes the most, the ones made of a soft pink resin with gold glittery flecks. 

“Oh no,” Hwanwoong replies, playing along. “Do you want to go back home and get more clo—” 

“You’re cold?” Seoho’s presence is _instantaneous_ , hands sliding easily over Dongju’s to check the temperature of Dongju’s skin. “I told you to wear another layer before we left the dorm, didn’t I? Do we have another jacket in the car—” 

Dongju puts on his best pout. “I think I’ll be okay,” he says, then shivers for extra woe points, even making sure the shiver extends to his silver tail. “I don’t want to trouble everyone.” 

Seoho frowns. His ears flatten against his fluffy, orange curls, and it’s so _cute_ when he gets a little stern with Dongju. “You’re going to catch a cold.” 

“I won’t,” Dongju replies, before he swiftly pulls Seoho into his lap. Seoho yelps in surprise, not having expected it because Dongju is usually the one trying to wiggle his way into people’s laps instead of making them sit on his. “Ah. Perfect. Now I will _never_ get sick with this heated blanket protecting me.” 

“What are you—” Seoho’s ears look even bigger now, because the fur on them has puffed up with irritation. “Dongju, were you faking it.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dongju rests his cheek on the nape of Seoho’s neck, dragging his fingers lightly through the thick, warm fur of Seoho’s tail. Seoho shivers, probably at the coolness of Dongju’s face pressed against his skin, and he shifts as if trying to escape, which makes Dongju tighten his other arm’s grip around Seoho’s waist. “Don’t go. What if I freeze to death?” 

“I’m too big to be sitting in your lap,” Seoho says. “I’m going to crush you.” He’s almost as self-conscious as Geonhak is, making sure never to put his full weight on anything except the ground, but Dongju is stronger than he looks. Seoho’s legs are also a nice anchor on him, and Dongju wonders why he hasn’t done this sooner. “And you are definitely not going to freeze to death, brat.” 

“You’re not that much bigger than me,” Dongju says, thoughtfully. “Stay still and I won’t get squished.” 

Despite the obvious displeasure in his voice, Seoho obeys and sits still. “There are plenty of other options if you want to be _warm_.” 

“This one works the best,” Dongju says sweetly. He kisses Seoho’s neck, laughing when Seoho jerks at the unexpected touch. “Orange kitty hyung’s magic warms me all the way to my icy little heart and blood vessels.” 

“You’re so spoiled,” Seoho says, like he’s not the one constantly fussing at Dongju’s clothes during filming to check whether Dongju’s wearing enough, always offering to buy Dongju food every time Dongju’s gaze lingers on a particular aisle in a bakery they’re passing through.

“But I love you,” Dongju says. Looking down, he realizes Seoho’s nails are still painted a glossy champagne pink from when Dongju was experimenting on him a few days ago, and fondness wells up in his throat at the fact that Seoho didn’t rush to remove the nail polish. Winter always makes Dongju a little more sentimental. “Won’t you spoil me more?” 

“Not like I have a choice,” Seoho says, but he settles and leans back into Dongju’s chest, tail curling around the side of Dongju’s thigh (the Seoho equivalent of holding hands), and Dongju thinks that Seoho made his choice a long, long time ago.


	11. seojo - beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjo hopes seoho can be more confident.

“You’re allowed to look longer, you know,” Youngjo says, and Seoho startles from where he’s trying to nonchalantly check his makeup in the reflection of his phone screen. Sometimes he’s bold enough to open the camera app and switch to the front facing setting, or rummage through his Pepe bag for the mirror compact lying somewhere near the bottom underneath the plethora of lip balms, but not today, Youngjo supposes. 

“Hm?” 

“Like.” Youngjo reaches out to briefly caress Seoho’s jaw with his index finger. “No one is going to care if you look in a mirror one or ten times. It’s fine.” He drops his hand to Seoho’s thigh, clothed in denim that Youngjo has modified previously with colorful embroidered patches and a bit of distressing. “Looking too much won’t make you any less gorgeous.” 

He’d figured Seoho would grow out of it, when they’d first met as trainees. Had assumed Seoho would eventually stop shying away from his reflection every time he got too close to a mirror, that he’d fill out the cracks in his facade of confidence the same way he’d filled Youngjo’s mind, from the get go, with only thoughts of Seoho. 

Seoho’s facade of confidence has only become brighter over the years, but what lies underneath isn’t hard to recognize at all when you’ve been watching him as long and as dutifully as Youngjo has. 

“What are you-” Seoho’s eyes flicker to the other members, all of whom are preoccupied with whatever they’re scrolling through on their phones or just fast asleep. His shoulders relax slightly, but not by much. “Don’t flirt with me.” 

“My words come from an extremely objective and completely unbiased point of view,” Youngjo says, offering Seoho a small smile. “If I had your pretty eyes, I’d never look away from the mirror.” 

“That’s more a remark on your vanity than a remark on how handsome my eyes are,” Seoho retorts. “I know you.” His cheeks are becoming more prominent, though, the beginnings of his amused eyesmile making a much welcome appearance. 

“So you know that I’m being honest,” Youngjo murmurs, “when I say my favorite expression of yours is the hazy one you get while I’m sucking your—” 

Seoho smacks Youngjo on the knee, where he _must_ know Youngjo’s nursing a bruise from the choreography they’ve been practicing. “Behave,” he hisses, and Youngjo pouts at him. 

“I just wish you could see what I see,” Youngjo says, soft enough that maybe Seoho won’t be scared away by it, won’t try to deflect the compliment as another instance of Youngjo being an incorrigible flirt. “You should use things other than our van windows and rear view mirrors and monitor screens to look at yourself.” 

“It’s not because I don’t have confidence in my looks,” Seoho says, bouncing his heel up and down by habit. He doesn’t sound so sure of himself, though, and he glances up at Youngjo in surprise when Youngjo links their fingers together and lets them intertwine. Slowly, his leg bouncing comes to a gradual halt. “Don’t worry about it, Youngjo.” 

“I’m not worried,” Youngjo insists. He knows Seoho doesn’t like people showing visible concern over the insecurities he holds close to his chest. Seoho will make an event out of stubbing his toe or hip checking the kitchen counter, will ask everyone for air kisses to make the pain go away, but with the things that actually bother him, he prefers to keep quiet. “I am simply announcing that it is more practical to observe your perfect features with a surface manufactured for that purpose.” 

That draws a laugh out of Seoho, a watery floaty tune that reminds Youngjo of Romantic era classical pieces he used to practice for his piano lessons. It is not sharp, or uncomfortable, just happy from start to finish, and that means Youngjo has done a good job reassuring Seoho. 

“But I’d also like to suggest looking into my eyes, if you cannot find a mirror near you,” Youngjo says, leaning in and fluttering his lashes lazily at Seoho. “Consider it a high tech mirror that speaks back to you in the form of love songs." 

The half horrified, half touched expression that takes over Seoho’s face is worth the pinch in the arm he inflicts upon Youngjo a second later, Youngjo thinks. Maybe he will get kisses at home, if he apologizes enough times for being too cheesy. 


	12. seowoong (amusement parks, fake dating turned real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwanwoong doesn't expect to enjoy his fake date with seoho so _much_

A full day at an amusement park with _anyone,_ Hwanwoong reckons, is an ultimate test of human endurance. Screaming children, lines so long they stretch out to the sun where there’s no cover nor shade, just the blistering heat of concrete and convection oven air, and the staggering prices of souvenirs and sustenance and most importantly, _stuffed animals_. Hwanwoong just wants to bring home fuzzy friends and stay hydrated without emptying his entire checking account for _one_ trip to Disneyland. 

Not to mention this trip isn’t even...it’s not even _real._ It’s a fake date, meant as consolation-slash-posturing for Hwanwoong’s bruised ego after his ex-boyfriend had the audacity to break up with him and complain that Hwanwoong is too much of a _workaholic_ to have a healthy love life _._

Hwanwoong is not a workaholic. 

He’s just _motivated_ , driven by aspirations and tuition costs that seem to climb as fast as global temperatures (a depressing thought through and through) and he’s a perfectly good boyfriend, just not very good at picking them, apparently. Maybe Hwanwoong has unreasonable standards and it’s too much to expect pretty boys _not_ to take every additional endeavour of his as a personal threat to their significance in his life. 

That’s why, all things considered, embarking on an amusement park run with Seoho, a fellow dancer in Hwanwoong’s team who has his head fully in the clouds anytime he’s not practicing, should be unremarkable at best, if not a total disaster. Hwanwoong is going to make sure it looks like he landed the best day ever on Instagram, but Seoho likes _math_ and _frogs_ even if he is a hottie, and Hwanwoong is not sure whether they possess enough camaraderie as teammates to make it painlessly through a day at one of Earth’s most hellish sources of entertainment. 

The sky is darkening, soft halo of nighttime lights and decorations around the water making the park look dreamy to even a pessimist like Hwanwoong, when he suddenly realizes eleven hours have gone by in a _blur._

“This is unreal,” Hwanwoong says, stopping in his tracks, and Seoho also stops. 

“What?” Seoho asks. His smile is so pleasant. Hwanwoong has been thinking that all day. “Do you mean the people we just saw dressed in full armor?” 

“No,” Hwanwoong says. “I’m having _fun._ ”

If Seoho’s smile is pleasant, his laugh is even nicer, a honey-like, melodious tone that has Hwanwoong a lot more willing to see the good in humanity just by listening to it. Seoho’s eyes crinkle up all cute, too, and there’s really no need to go moon-gazing _ever_ when you have a fluffy blonde embodiment of sunshine being unbearably giggly and sparkly right in front of you. 

“I would hope you’re having fun,” Seoho says. His lips twitch. “This is the happiest place on Earth, after all.” 

Hwanwoong’s chest feels a little tight at the playfulness in Seoho’s voice, and he reminds himself that he has a _rule_ about dating anyone from his university, let alone a very close, very _valuable_ teammate. Hwanwoong has no personal flaws he considers dealbreakers, naturally, but it’s clear that sentiment wasn’t shared with any of his past partners. Seoho might not be any different. 

“No,” Hwanwoong says, waving his hand dismissively. Count on Seoho to have a sense of humor, and clean up _nice_ for fake dates despite always wearing black sweats to class, and even wrap an arm around Hwanwoong’s waist gently every time he thinks Hwanwoong’s going to get separated from him in the crowd. “Like. It’s you. You’re the reason I’m having so much fun. This is weird.” 

“Why weird?” Even the way Seoho’s voice lilts on the end of that question has butterflies wreaking havoc in Hwanwoong’s stomach. Hwanwoong has never felt like this before, and Seoho isn’t even flirting with him. Well, it’s hard to tell, because Seoho is hard to understand. “I’m a fun person, Hwanwoong~” 

“No one’s fun after eleven hours of _this_ ,” Hwanwoong says, “but you still are. Not a single height joke when we went on any of those bigger rides. And you won me—” he pats his bag where his new Dug plushie is being stored safe and sound, “—a stuffed animal with just one round of that game no one could even score points on.” 

“I like games,” Seoho replies, beaming. “But thank you, Hwanwoong.” 

“You’d make a good boyfriend,” Hwanwoong says absentmindedly. It’s not a remark meant to imply anything, not at first. Seoho is just so agreeable; he’d let Hwanwoong walk around between different gift shops the whole afternoon and chuckled every time Hwanwoong quietly wailed at the price tag of everything he touched. He’d bought Hwanwoong ice cream, and wiped Hwanwoong’s mouth with a napkin without laughing at Hwanwoong for getting rainbow sprinkles on his mouth. 

Hwanwoong sort of doesn’t want today to _end,_ and doesn’t want Seoho to become anyone else’s boyfriend if he can help it, which is probably why he blurts out, “So why aren’t you mine?” 

Seoho stares at him for a moment. The air smells like pretzels and soda and perfume that’s been sitting out for too long, but Seoho’s eyes are...oddly intense, and his voice is careful, apprehensive as he asks, “Do you want me to be?” 

“Yeah,” Hwanwoong says. He knows it’s a split second answer that might come off less sincere, but the _thought_ has probably been simmering in him for a lot longer than he’d like to admit. It’d just been easier to pretend he wasn’t attracted when he was often clueless on where he stood with Seoho. “I didn’t know we would get along as well as we did today, and I’ve always...” 

“Always found me nice on the eyes?” 

Hwanwoong flushes pink. “What—” 

“You don’t pat anyone else’s ass,” Seoho says, laughing when Hwanwoong makes a gargling, strangled noise in the back of his throat. “I figured it meant something, even if I wasn’t going to do anything about it.” 

“I’m going to perish,” Hwanwoong says as he makes a beeline for Seoho’s chest and buries his face in the soft cotton of Seoho’s hoodie. Thick arms wrap around his shoulders, and Hwanwoong lets himself melt into the hug. “I can’t do this.” 

“Sure you can!” Seoho chirps, half genuine and half teasing, and as he tugs Hwanwoong along in the general direction of Main Street so they can head home, Hwanwoong wonders how soon is _too_ soon for a first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twt or cc @ suheafoams (as of november 2020 am on a social media break)
> 
> comments always appreciated!


End file.
